


Adventure Is Out There!

by gregknowshisshit



Series: Grow to Love [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cutesy, Disney World & Disneyland, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: Steve and Danny decide to surprise Grace and Charlie with a weekend trip to Disney! As with all family vacations, there's a few bumps in the road, but ultimately the trip will bring them closer together than ever. Also, lots of cuteness ensues!





	1. The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes, I couldn't help myself and named this fic after a Disney quote. I'm a big kid, okay?
> 
> 2\. I couldn't figure out where to end chapter one and it seemed to be going on forever so I just kind of chopped it off?! My apologies.
> 
> 3\. I hope that you all enjoy it, I promise this fic will have many milestones for the McDanno famalam ;)

"What are you most excited for, Monkey?" Danny smiled, turning to face his daughter who was sitting in the back seat of the Silverado, with a huge grin on her face. 

The family had decided to head to Disney World for a long weekend, after the stress of the custody case and the past few weeks of work for the 5-0, all four of them needed it, and so Steve and Danny had surprised the kids by giving them both a backpack filled with Disney-themed goodies before showing them the tickets to the park.

Steve had already informed the Governor that the 5-0 wouldn't be available until the next Tuesday unless there was an imminent threat that nobody at HPD could solve, and the woman had hurriedly agreed considering some of the cases she'd had them worked recently.

So on the Thursday of that week, Steve had packed up the back of the truck with all of their suitcases, and the kids had clambered into the car, each of them holding their new Disney backpacks with excitement, and the four of them headed off to the airport to start their adventure.

"I wanna see Gaston! He's my favourite!" Grace squealed with delight, her brown eyes glistening as she thought of all of the things they'd be doing that weekend.

"Nuh-uh! He's the bad guy!" Charlie whined, pointing to a page in the colouring book he had on his lap which showed Gaston fighting the Beast at the tower.

"I can still like him! He's funny!" Grace argued with him, sticking her tongue out at him, which he immediately mirrored with his own.

"Gracie, baby, please don't teach your brother how to do that." Danny laughed lightly, shaking his head at their antics while he reached across the console of the car and took Steve's free hand in his own.

"But she can't like the bad guy! Bad guys are- Well- They're bad! Right, Daddy Danno?" Charlie huffed, his little forehead contorted into a frown of disapproval as he attempted to prevent his sister from having a villain as her favourite character.

"Well baby, I think that it's okay for Gracie to like that character so long as she doesn't go marrying some schmuck in real life." Danny answered him, making Grace giggle while Charlie pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What about you, little man, what are you most excited for?" Steve asked, glancing in the rearview mirror at the boy who brightened up as soon as he began talking about how he was going to see Lightning McQueen and all of the other characters from Cars.

"Daddy Steve, how long until we get there?" Grace piped up again, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Well baby, we're only about 10 minutes from the airport, but then we've got a long flight to get to Florida which is about 9 hours." Steve explained carefully, glancing in the mirror again and seeing two dejected little faces staring back at him.

"9 whole hours?" Grace asked sadly, her excitement now zapped out of her as she sat back in her seat and pouted, Charlie doing the same thing.

"I'm afraid so, sweetheart. But that's why we woke up so early, so we can get to Disney just in time to see the fireworks and have some dinner, and then we'll go to bed and the next day we'll be all ready for the rides and meeting people. That sounds fun, right baby?" Steve said to them both, smiling across as Danny as they seemed to think it over before nodding in response.

A few minutes later, Danny was carrying Charlie with one arm, while his spare hand was holding Grace's, and Steve pushed all of their cases on a trolley through the airport. They quickly made their way through the bag drop off and security measures, before the four of them sat around a table in a cafe and waited for their flight to be called.

"Daddy Steve? What does 'ought to' mean?" Grace asked as she sat filling in a crossword in a magazine while they waited.

"It means 'should'. Like, Daddy Danno ought to give me another big kiss as a thank you for carrying all of those heavy bags." Steve winked, and Grace giggled, filling in the spot in her puzzle, while Danny rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Steven, you're just a massive flirt." He laughed, although he leant over and quickly pecked Steve on the lips, both of them laughing as a small whine of 'eww daddies!' came from Charlie.

They heard their flight called a little while later, and so went to the plane, quickly getting settled in their seats, Steve and Danny on either end of the row with the two kids in the middle of them.

"You excited for your first time flying, baby?" Danny smiled down at Charlie as he buckled the boy into his seat, being met with a grin and a nod in response. 

"You're gonna love it, kiddo. I bet there's some really cool movies for you to watch! Should we have a look?"

"Yeah!" Charlie clapped, and Danny began scrolling through the list of films for him. After eventually deciding on watching Zootopia, Charlie had settled down in his chair and was relaxing watching the film as the plane took off and started the flight. 

It was almost an hour later that Charlie grabbed ahold of Danny's arm and shook it, causing the man to look down and frown as he saw how his son's skin had gone pale and he was trembling slightly.

"I-I feel sick, daddy." The boy rushed out, his eyes welling with tears and a few panicked little whines escaping him.

"Okay baby, it's okay. You think if daddy helps you can make it to the bathroom?" Danny soothed him softly, sighing as Charlie shook his head no in response.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Lots of people feel sick on planes, that's why they give you these little bags. Take some nice deep breaths, have a little drink of water, and if you're still feeling like you're going to be sick then don't panic, I'm right here." He continued, grabbing one of the disposable sick bags from the chair in front of him, nodding in thanks as Steve passed over his untouched glass of water to them. 

Charlie hadn't even gotten a chance to reach for the drink before he was leaning forward and being sick into the bag that Danny was holding out for him, the older man shushing and soothing him gently, while an air hostess appeared beside them. Thankfully, after only a few minutes Charlie seemed to have finished and he settled back in his chair, drinking from the glass that Steve now held up to his lips.

"I'll take that, sir. And here you go, cutie. Pick any lollipop you want for being so brave!" The air hostess smiled, quickly disposing of the sick bag, and instead holding out a large tub of sweets to Charlie who smiled weakly and took one with a small thank you.

"Is Charlie gonna be okay, Daddy Steve?" Grace asked worriedly, looking up at the man while Danny worked on getting Charlie to sleep in order to avoid anymore repeats of his sickness.

"Of course he is, sweetheart. It's probably just because it's his first time in an airplane, it'll be messing with his tummy a little. But Danno's gonna get him to sleep and then he'll be just fine. There's nothing to worry about, I promise." 

"Okay. Can you help me colour?" 

"You bet I can, baby. What are we colouring?" Steve grinned in reply, leaning over and grabbing one of Grace's crayons while she carefully explained to him about what colours each section of the page had to be. 

She managed to tire herself out after only a little while of colouring, leaning back in her chair and falling fast asleep, Steve covering her in his own sweatshirt to ensure that she wasn't cold as she slept. He looked across the row of chairs and saw that Danny had drifted off as well, his chin resting on his chest, while Charlie leant on him, covered with a blanket and clutching his toy seal tightly in one hand. 

Steve only smiled fondly as he looked across at them all, before leaning back himself and willing himself to sleep, knowing that the next time he woke up, he'd be on his first family vacation with the people he loved.


	2. Small Worlds and Snakes in Boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Chapter 2 is awful but I was too excited to post Chapter 3 so like... Sorry, not sorry I guess)) :')

"Rise and shine, everyone! It's time for some breakfast, and then our first day at Disney!" Steve announced, waking Danny, Grace and Charlie in one swift movement as he pulled open the curtains in the room and let the sunlight from outside come flooding into the room. 

Both Grace and Charlie jumped up immediately at the mention of the park, while Danny only groaned and rolled over in the bed, covering his head with the comforter.

"Hmm, I guess Daddy Danno doesn't want any breakfast. Guess we'll have to eat his, isn't that right?" Steve smirked at the kids, who both laughed and nodded at him.

"For your information, Steven, I'd very much like some breakfast. I'm just interested in how the hell you're already fully dressed and showered at 8am when you didn't go to sleep until 1." Danny huffed, popping his head back out of the bed, only making the kids laugh more at his spectacularly messy bed head.

"Join the Navy, babe. You'll soon find out." Steve laughed in response, making Danny roll his eyes and throw a pillow at the man who was still standing by the window. 

"Come on, spoilsport. The sooner you're up and dressed, the sooner we can go and get you some coffee and wake up that big old brain of yours."

"I really hope I didn't just hear the word 'old' leave your mouth, Steven." Danny glared at him as he got up out of the bed and stretched, Steve only laughing in response and going over to plant a quick kiss on Danny's lips before they got ready for the day.

An hour later, they were all dressed and filled with breakfast, Grace in a dress with a hoodie that had Mickey Mouse prints all over it, while Charlie was in a Woody outfit that Danny had bought for him when he was still in the hospital. Steve had Charlie up on his shoulders as they made the walk through Magic Kingdom, looking for the It's A Small World ride which the youngest boy had spent the whole of breakfast begging to go on. 

"Daddy Danno, we've walked past loads of rides, why couldn't we go on those?" Grace whined, pouting up at her father who simply put an arm around her and pulled her to his side.

"Because Monkey, we promised your brother that we'd go on this ride first, and we don't break promises. We've got the whole weekend to go on all of the rides here, and next we'll go on whatever one you want to go on. Okay?" He smiled down at her, and she sighed a little but nodded in agreement and continued walking towards the ride. 

When they got there they quickly got to the front of the queue, getting into one of the small boats, Steve and Danny in the back while Grace and Charlie sat in the front. As they went around the miniature world of the ride, seeing all of the different countries and traditions being represented, Grace was pointing things out to Charlie and helping to explain it to the younger boy who simply stared up in fascination.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we go again?!" He begged as they stepped of the ride at the end, making both men laugh while Steve lifted Charlie up onto his shoulders once again.

"No sweetheart. It's Gracie's turn to pick a ride now, we have to be fair." Danny smiled at him as he pouted, while Grace grinned and looked around at the rides surrounding them. 

"I wanna go in there!" She told them excitedly, pointing to just up the street where there was a large castle, not dissimilar to the one that they had walked through to enter the park, except this one was decorated in over the top cobwebs and almost every window was smashed, making Steve laugh while Danny shot him a small concerned look.

"Are you sure that Charlie is gonna be okay in there?" 

"He'll be fine, Danno. Look, I can see kids younger than him in the line. If it's really a problem then I'll take him out of there, but let's at least try it, yeah?" Steve assured him, Grace nodding and pleading at Danny with her eyes.

"Okay then. Let's go see the spooky mansion." He gave in, smiling as Grace squeaked with excitement and began running towards the attraction, pulling Danny by his hand all the way. 

They entered the ride through the large gates, Steve lowering Charlie from his shoulders and holding the boy in his arms instead, smiling softly when he noticed Charlie was staring in wonder at the well-kept gardens and flowers that surrounded the large building. The four of them approached the doorway, the long queue progressing slowly until they were eventually able to step inside, where they were immediately plunged into darkness, the only light source being from a dusty old chandelier that hung from the high ceiling.

At the change in scenery, Charlie whimpered a little, hugging himself closer to Steve and hiding his face in the man's neck.

"Don't like it, daddy." He whined almost silently, to which Steve gently rubbed his back while Danny threw the man a pointed look.

"It's okay, baby. It's not real." Steve attempted to soothe Charlie, however he failed as a large, booming voice suddenly began recounting a story to the audience, and Charlie began to cry, letting out an ear piercing wail as he clung to Steve like his life depended on it.

"Okay, we're going, it's alright. Ssh, baby, calm down for me. We're leaving." Steve rushed out, turning around with Charlie and immediately heading back out the way that they had entered, walking far out from the gates until he found a small bench and sat down, kissing the top of Charlie's head as he rocked the small boy in his arms.

"Ssh sweetheart, we're out now. It wasn't real baby, I promise." He continued soothing the child, being rewarded as Charlie finally stopped his cries, hiccuping quietly into Steve's shoulder instead.

It was at that moment that Steve looked up and saw that a cast member dressed as Woody was walking towards them, taking pictures and signing autographs for everyone who stopped him.

"Look who it is, baby! You wanna go show him your costume?" Steve grinned, standing up again with Charlie who sniffled a little and nodded, although he remained gripping tightly to Steve as they wandered over to the character.

"Hey Partner!" Woody smiled at Charlie as they got to him, making the boy giggle and give a little wave.

"You wanna know something buddy? You're my favourite deputy!" He grinned again, making Charlie clap excitedly and bounce a little in Steve's arms, to which the man placed him on the ground and allowed him to toddle over right in front of the costumed cast member.

"There's a snake in my boot!" The boy responded with another laugh, all horrors of the haunted mansion now forgotten as he rambled excitedly about his costume to the man dressed as Woody.

"Okay sweetheart, how about we get a picture and then let him go see some other kids. That sound good baby?" Steve spoke up after a few minutes, having snapped a few pictures of Charlie talking excitedly to the man who had crouched beside him in order to listen and nod along. 

To Steve's delight, Charlie simply agreed happily, posing for a photo and handing over his autograph book to get signed before hugging Woody tightly and toddling back over to Steve. 

Just as Steve had picked up Charlie and was heading back to the bench they had been sitting at previously, he saw Danny and Grace coming back from the direction of the haunted mansion, both of them smiling and laughing together. The pair reached Steve and Charlie, Danny immediately reaching to take the youngest boy in his own arms and give him a hug.

"You feeling better now, baby?" He asked, gaining a nod in response from Charlie, although the boy cuddled into Danny's chest as he was held by the man.

"Was just a bit scared, daddy. But I saw Woody, and he said- he said I was his favourite deputy!" Charlie grinned up at his father, who chuckled lightly and kissed him on the head.

"That's great, sweetheart. I'm so happy that you're feeling much better now. We had fun too, didn't we, Gracie?"

"Yeah! Daddy Steve, it was so fun! There was this room and all the tables were like crazy ghost tables and they kept changing shape! Oh and there was another part where this voice said a spell, and then everything in the room started floating and flying around! It was so cool!" She explained, making hand gestures dramatic enough to counter her father's as she excitedly recounted the events of the ride, making both Steve and Danny laugh.

"Looks like it worked out for the best for everyone then. Let's go pick a new ride."

"Space Mountain?!" Grace immediately piped up, her eyes lighting up with excitement once again as she pointed over at the large building across the park from them.

"How about we give Charlie a little break before dragging him on another big, dark ride that's scary for four year olds, huh?" Steve laughed lightly, ruffling Grace's hair as she pouted a little but nodded, taking Steve's hand as they headed to Peter Pan's Flight, all four of them already knowing that today was only going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how much I love all of your lovely comments ;)


	3. Snarfblatts and Surprises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favourite, and I couldn't wait to give it to you all! I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I utterly enjoyed writing it :)

It was nearing the end of their second day at Disney, and Grace and Charlie were still dragging Steve and Danny around to all of their favourite rides, making the two men laugh at the kids' seemingly unending stream of energy. 

They'd been up and around in the park since 10am that morning, Grace dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, her head topped with a pair of Minnie Mouse ears that she had gotten the day before, while Charlie was dressed as Sully from Monsters Inc and had spent the whole day toddling around and growling at people.

"Hey, how about we all go and see Ariel before she goes away for the night. We haven't met her yet." Steve suggested as they walked through Magic Kingdom, passing Ariel's Grotto where the line was almost nonexistent due to it being later in the day. 

Without hesitation, both Grace and Charlie nodded excitedly, dragging the men into the grotto as each of them were holding one of the adult's hands.

"You couldn't have let them stroll by without seeing it?" Danny rolled his eyes as Steve, only getting a laugh from the taller man in response.

"You're gonna like this one babe, I promise." Steve nodded at him in assurance, before being shushed harshly by Grace as they entered the room which was decorated with huge rock features and glittery pieces of coral, the entire room bathed in blue lighting while gentle music played through the speakers.

All four of them walked further into the building, Grace gasping and running forwards as she saw Ariel sitting in a large throne made of rocks. Charlie quickly followed her, both of them jumping up at the throne and attempting to hug the woman, who giggled a little and pulled them both up to sit next to her. 

Danny laughed lightly at their actions, following them and sitting next to Charlie on the throne while the two children talked excitedly to the princess who sat beside them. 

It was only as the photographer called to them to ask if they were ready, that Danny realised Steve wasn't sitting with them, but was instead knelt on the floor routing through his bag. 

"Steve, babe, what are you looking for? Surely it can't be that important right now?" 

"Actually, it's extremely important. I wanted to ask Ariel her opinion on some of the things I've gotten you for your birthday." Steve smiled, pulling out a small, velvet, pull-string bag from within his backpack and opening it slowly. 

From inside it, he pulled a fork, a corkscrew, and a miniature artificial smoking pipe, Danny's confusion only growing as Ariel gasped at each item - "A dingle hopper, a thing-a-ma-bob and a snarfblatt!" - and both Grace and Charlie giggled at Steve's antics.

"Now this one- This one's a little more important." Steve told them all, reaching down to the bottom of the bag and emerging with a small, red ring box in his hand.

He shifted on the floor for a second until he was knelt on one knee, looking up at Danny who's eyes were blown wide, and he slowly opened the box to reveal a slim, silver engagement band with a single diamond set into it.

"Danny. I've wished for years to find somebody who I can completely be myself around, and until you came into my life, I'd just about given up on that. I never thought that I'd find that person, who I just knew would be there for me unconditionally, whenever I needed them. But then you came along, albeit with all of your ranting and your carrying on, and you showed me what loving somebody really is." Steve started, reaching up and giving one of Danny's hands a squeeze as the man's eyes teared up.

"It's never having to worry about being alone again, even when you're mad at me. It's never being afraid of doing something stupid to protect you, because I know that no matter what happens it will be worth it if I'm keeping you safe. Its never wanting to say goodbye to you, because every second away from you is like a pain in my chest." He continued on, choking out a small laugh and having to look away to compose himself as he saw a few tears trail down Danny's cheeks. 

"I love you. Plain and simple. I don't ever want to spend another day without you right there with me. And I know that marrying you means marrying the silly rants and ridiculous eating habits. And that it means marrying your addiction to ties, and hatred of pineapple, let alone putting the stuff on pizza. And most importantly it means marrying Gracie and Charlie, and vowing to protect them, and you, for the rest of my life. And I can't promise that I'll be perfect. I'm gonna make mistakes, and I think you know that. But I read once that it is when nothing is perfect that true love shows, and I promise you that I will forever do everything in my power to keep all three of you safe, as well as to come home safe to you every night." Steve swore to Danny, the blonde man biting his lip to hold back tears as he smiled back at the man kneeling in front of him.

"Danny 'Danno' Williams. You have made me happier than I ever could have imagined, and I think it's time for me to try and do the same for you. Will you marry me?" The SEAL finally asked, his own tears escaping as Danny nodded quickly, practically falling forwards into Steve's arms and hugging him tightly, pulling him into a long, heartfelt kiss.

"Yes, oh my god, Steven, from every inch of my body, of course it's a yes." Danny sobbed out, punctuating every few words with another kiss to Steve's mouth. 

"I love you so much." Steve told Danny again, sliding the ring onto the shorter man's shaking finger and holding him tightly. 

They then became aware of a heavy weight ramming into each of their sides, and they grinned as they looked down and saw how both Charlie and Grace had come and wrapped themselves around the men in a hug. 

"You didn't think I'd forgotten about you now, did you sweethearts?" Steve asked with a smile, sniffing away the last of his tears as he crouched down at his bag again, pulling out two more small boxes and handing one each to the kids.

The boxes held two small silver wristbands, Charlie's with small red gems set into it, while Grace's had small yellow ones. The inside of each one also had a message engraved, "You are the joy in our hearts, and a gift to the world. Thank you for letting me experience that. I love you. - Daddy Steve."

"You like them, babies?" Steve asked them again, Charlie grinning and nodding, while Grace had teared up and launched at him in a hug, Charlie soon following her.

He stood from his crouched position on the ground, picking both Grace and Charlie up in his arms as he did so, still hugging them tightly against him. Danny then stepped over and joined them, taking Charlie from Steve to lessen the weight on the man, and then leaning his head on Steve's shoulder as they hugged once again. 

"Maybe you're not perfect, but you're perfect to me." Danny told Steve, smiling up at him while the man gave a small chuckle and kissed Danny's forehead.

"And you say I'm cheesy?" 

"Shut up, you big goofball. You literally proposed to me with a bag full of Disney-themed jokes, I think you still win the award for cheesiest partner."

"Hmm, I guess, just because I love you, I'll let you be right." Steve smirked in response, Danny sticking his tongue out at him.

"Danno, you said we're not allowed to teach Charlie to do that!" Grace laughed, making Danny and Steve start too, quickly followed by Charlie who giggled adorably in response to the laughter from the rest of his family. 

And looking down at his fiancé and two beautiful children, the sound of their laughter echoing in the artificial cave as they were doused in faint, blue lighting, Steve knew that this was the start of the most perfect life he could wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeease let me know what you thought! I love seeing and replying so many kind and beautiful comments! Mahalo to you all :) x

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Thank you so much for reading and your continued support :D


End file.
